


Pink is For Love

by JBlinger



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cho Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk if you squint, Comedy I guess, Fandom AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Kim Yohan/Cha Junho - Freeform, M/M, Minor Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Wooseoks eyes change colour according to emotion, hangyul is an exo-l, no toxic things i promise, wooseok is an army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBlinger/pseuds/JBlinger
Summary: Hangyul knows by now Wooseok is a really reserved person. He pretends he doesn't mind, and he doesn't ask him too many questions to avoid making him feel uncomfortable.Yes, he's whipped. He has the biggest crush on him.Even if he's an EXO fan and Wooseok prefers BTS.Even if Wooseok bullies him for the way he types when he texts.Even if he never answers his questions, nor talks about his friends.Even if he always wears almond-coloured lenses and Hangyul has never seen his real eye-colour.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blazing Lights





	Pink is For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's my entry for the Blazing Lights Hangyul ficfest.   
> This is proof-read, but English isn't my first language so if you see any mistakes I'm sorry. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Hangyul must have a death wish.

That’s all he’s able to think about as he waits outside in that cold as hell hallway, holding a perfectly warm cup of coffee that – spoiler alert – isn’t for him.

Yes, he surely has a death wish because he could have been home by now, curled under a thousand blankets and doing a re-watch of whatever EXO show he wanted, and instead he’s there, freezing his ass off, waiting for a stupid student council meeting to finish so he can collect his friend.

“Is friendship even worth all this freezing?” he murmurs to himself, fishing out his phone so he can check the time for the 5th time, and send his friend text while he’s at it.

_you know since you’re probably talking about ways to improve our uni_

_ask for some damn heaters in the hallways_

_its freezing and i think im dying_

Seokie 

_You know, it took me twice the time to read your text_

_Use proper grammar._

_did you not get the part where im freezing my ass off out here?_

Seokie 

_Suck it up, we’re finishing off_

_and to think I even brought you coffee…_

Seokie 

_Coffee?_

_I’ll be done in a second, Gyulie_ _!_

Hangyul scoffs.

_unbelievable._

He doesn’t get an answer after that, so he pockets his phone and resigns to his fate, but in the end he only has to wait five more minutes or so before the door finally opens.

First one to come out is Han Seungwoo, followed suit by his boyfriend Seungsik. They both smile at Hangyul and he smiles back, having grown fond of them even if he barely met them a couple of times. As he soon learnt, Wooseok’s prefers to merge in Hangyul’s friend group himself rather than letting Hangyul merge in his, for whatever reason. He doesn’t mind.

A bunch of guys and girls he doesn’t really know come out after the couple, barely sparing him a glance as they all go their separate ways and then, finally, Wooseok comes out too, looking way too tired for Hangyul’s liking. He walks straight towards Hangyul who promptly hands out the warm coffee. He sips on it a couple of times in silence.

“Rough day?” he asks after Wooseok drank a reasonable amount.

“You could say so,” he answers. “More of a long one, though. I’m so glad it’s over.”

“Well, you’re still hanging out with me, it’s not exactly over.” Hangyul smiles lightly when Wooseok glances at him while still sipping cutely on his coffee. His coloured almond lenses don’t help his innocent deer-like eyes.

Attraction is a weird thing.

“Hanging out with you isn’t exactly an obligation, dummy,” he retorts before Hangyul has the chance to get lost in his thoughts. “Plus you’ll help me set up the group order, so…”

“Right. Judging by my Twitter feed, you’d better put it out quickly you know? People will get impatient.”

“People can kiss my ass, I’m the student president. Besides, the pre-order was opened just today!”

Hangyul chuckles. “I know.”

“Why do you even have BTS related tweets in your feed, by the way? Weren’t you the most hardcore EXO fan ever?”

“I still am,” Hangyul answers quickly. “I follow you, though. We have interactions on twitter, that means that BTS fans started to follow me so I followed back, I’m well mannered!”

Wooseok chuckles. That’s cute, too. “Okay. We should get going, by the way. Weren’t you freezing your ass off?”

“So you did understand my texts!”

“You should still type with proper grammar.”

Hangyul bounces off the desk he was sitting on and starts walking, hearing Wooseok move just half a step behind him. “Aye, captain.”

Wooseok chuckles again, “You’re an idiot.”

Thinking back, the way they met and became friends is all kinds of weird. And funny, if you ask him. See, Hangyul always considered himself a pretty lucky K-Pop fan. He got into so many fan signs, therefore having the chance to meet EXO so many times. His love for Kai (which he was very open about, if his fan account on Twitter was anything to go by) was what pushed him to go and try majoring in Dance, something that he was able to tell Kai himself. And, last but not least, he was so lucky to keep meeting Kai in the most absurd circumstances.

Like the time he was roaming in Hongdae at six AM after a night spent busking with his friends, and he stumbled into a coffee shop to get an Americano and was met instead with a few cameras and his idol drinking latte two tables away. Or the time he managed to get chosen as a representative for his college and was sent to SM entertainment to help trainees with a choreography lesson, and bumped into Kai while looking for the bathrooms. Or the time he literally crossed paths with him on the streets, completely random (he even managed to get a selfie with him that time. Talk about lucky).

He also went viral on Twitter more than once, and that’s what ultimately lead him to meet Wooseok.

His friend, on the contrary, is so subtle that you’d never guess he has a second life as a fanboy. Hangyul remembers meeting him around campus sometimes (and even getting laughed at by Seungyoun ‘cause he may or may not have stared at the boy a couple of times), always alone or with Seungwoo, or Seungwoo’s boyfriend, or Jinhyuk. Always so serious and elegant, somewhat distant, as if he didn’t care much about anything.

And he ran one of the biggest BTS fan accounts on Twitter.

He happened to bump into Hangyul’s (much smaller) account when he went viral during BTS’ last comeback, because Hangyul managed to be one of the few accounts who got noticed by the members during a Q&A they did for the new album. Completely by accident.

Hangyul swears he didn’t even know about it, he just happened to listen to the album and tweeted to them that he loved it.

He is a lucky one, indeed.

Wooseok followed him shortly after, mainly ‘cause a group of idiots (really, Hangyul doubts they were even fan of the group in the first place, they were just in there to create unnecessary flames) targeted him and the couple others accounts who got noticed. Wooseok had defended him and they started talking via DMs, sporadically at first and then more and more often, becoming friends before they even knew it. How they switched from that to meeting in campus is another interesting story, mainly due to a couple slip ups Wooseok made in chat and the fact that Hangyul couldn’t stop staring at the pretty student class president in real life. Which lead him to ask a few questions that eventually brought Wooseok to admit it’s him (Hangyul freaked out for a hot minute knowing he was chatting with The Pretty Boy he’d been staring at, not that Wooseok needed to know that).

At first, Hangyul didn’t quite get why Wooseok was so determined to keep his fanboy life well hidden from his own friends; what was the point? Then he started to get that that’s just how Wooseok is, reserved in everything he does. He is a bit more open with him and his friends, since they all know about their love for certain boy groups, but that’s about it. Heck, to this day Hangyul still hasn’t seen Wooseok’s real eye colour, since he always wears almond coloured lenses. Not that he’s complaining, those lenses suit him so well that it almost pisses Hangyul off; how is it possible for a boy to be so pretty, anyway?! But still, he’d love to see what his real eyes look like, one day.

In the meantime, he just accepts what Wooseok shares with him, admiring him silently. Again, attraction is a weird thing.

“Who ordered jjajangmyeon again?!” Seungyoun yells, a box of said dish in his hands. He looks so done with the world.

“Not us,” Hangyul answers flatly, not looking up from the computer where he and Wooseok are monitoring prices for the new BTS album. Beside him, Wooseok chuckles lowly at his tone.

“Is that my dinner?” another voice butts in. Yohan has emerged from his room, a blanket wrapped around his body.

“You have the taste of a 5 year old,” Seungyoun scoffs, basically shoving the box on Yohan’s chest. The boy just flips him the middle finger and retreats back in his room, not before waving at Wooseok and Hangyul with a small grin.

“I ordered fried chicken and chicken feet for us, by the way,” Hangyul tells Seungyoun.

“Great, I ordered tteok-bokki. At least we won’t mix up our orders again.” He replies, grinning as he’s probably remembering that time they mixed their orders and Hangyul almost died for the spicy chicken that was meant to be Seungyoun’s.

“Is Yohan still sulking because he misses his high schooler neighbour?” Wooseok asks, not even looking up from the PC.

“I think this price is the lowest we saw, Wooseok-ah,” Hangyul starts. If Wooseok is bothered by the lack of honorifics he sure doesn’t let it show. “And yes, he heard from him yesterday and then came out of his room, grabbed a can of ice cream and went back in. Pretty pathetic if you ask me.” Wooseok bookmarks the site Hangyul pointed at and chuckles.

“What was his name again?”

“Junho,” Seungyoun answers promptly, mouth full of whatever snack he found in the kitchen. That’s all they have in there anyway. “And if you ask him, no, he absolutely does not have feelings for him!!”

Hangyul chuckles, Seungyoun imitated Yohan’s whining tone so perfectly that he almost made it seem like the boy was in the room again.

“I understand where he’s coming from,” Wooseok mumbles, still loud enough for them both to hear. “The guy is younger than him. Even if they grew up together and Yohan has the mental age of a toddler, he must still feel weird about it. Plus, even if it’s just 2 years, he’s in college while he’s in high school. In his mind it probably feels like an abyss.”

Hangyul tries not to be hurt by his words. In that moment, his own 3 years apart with Wooseok weigh on him so much.

“So you’re saying that at least until Junho gets into college there’s no way to make him reason and admit his feelings?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the case.”

Seungyoun groans and throws his head back, faking exasperation. Wooseok tears his eyes away from the screen to look at his friend with an amused smile.

Hangyul swears he isn’t jealous.

He just can’t help but think that Seungyoun and Wooseok are the same age instead.

Just then, Wooseok hisses quietly and rubs his eyes carefully.

“You okay?” Hangyul is quick to ask, almost reaching to cup his face with his hands. Almost. He stops himself in time.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry. It’s just my lenses giving me trouble.”

“If you want to take them off just go to the bathroom,” Seungyoun says absently.

“No need to, they just got a bit dry ‘cause it’s the evening, but I’m used to it.” He replies, checking them as he uses the screen of his phone to see his reflection. Hangyul notices his eyes look a bit red now.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take them off? I wouldn’t mind… and your eyes look irritated.”

“I don’t like my eye colour.” Wooseok simply says, and Hangyul knows when to drop it so he just scoots closer to get a better look at the screen again.

“You decided this site then?” he asks, and Wooseok nods.

“Can you help me with the Google Doc, Hangyul-ah? I’m so tired…” he whines, pouting cutely (and shamelessly) at him. What for, Hangyul doesn’t know. He doesn’t need any convincing, the moment Wooseok asked he knew he was going to say yes.

“Of course… I can just edit the last one I used for EXO, anyway. I’m going to have to search for BTS pictures though, I’m pretty sure that document was full of pictures of Jongin.”

“Ew,” Wooseok fake complains, the smile on his face clearly an indication that he’s joking. “You’re such an EXO-L.”

“You’re such an ARMY, get off my couch,” Hangyul pushes him jokingly, still not strong enough to make him fall.

“You’re such weirdos, both of you.” Seungyoun says instead, standing up to go answer the door. “This must be your chicken.”

Hangyul chuckles. “Pay for me, hyung?”

He can’t hear the answer clearly but he’s going to place his bets on it being an insult. Doesn’t pay it attention, either, he knows Seungyoun goes on and on about Hangyul being a leech but he always pays for him anyway.

“You know, if I had someone like Seungyoun who always pays for me I could buy much more BTS merch.” Wooseok says, thanking said guy quickly as he digs his box of chicken feet.

“Why do you think I have so many EXO things?” Hangyul asks jokingly as he starts eating as well. Watching Wooseok’s blank expression as he eats, he wonders how he does it. Those things are so spicy that Hangyul feels his eyes watering from where he’s sitting, and Wooseok just devours them as if he’s munching on candies.

“Right, my bad.” Wooseok smiles at him and Hangyul feels his legs go weak and thanks the odds that he’s sitting.

It’s pretty much silent after that. Seungyoun gets his food shortly after and waves at them before retreating in his room, leaving them alone as they finish eating. Wooseok’s mind must be going full speed thinking about this group order and all the logistics, and Hangyul feels his own going so slow, focusing only on Wooseok’s delicate features. How does he even manage to look so ethereal still, even as he eats and has his hands and mouth dirty with spicy stuff?

Stupidly enough, his first thought is that he wouldn’t be able to kiss him after he eats those things. As if he’d ever kiss him anyway.

______________________________________

One of the first things that Hangyul learnt about Wooseok is that the boy is awfully reserved. He knew this even before they met in person, when their relationship consisted in DMs on Twitter- and still, they were so constant that Seungyoun had started joking that Hangyul had found himself a sugar daddy and didn’t want to admit it when, actually, Hangyul just couldn’t stop texting his new friend simply because they clicked immediately.

Even despite the fact that they belong to totally different fandoms.

Still, it was pretty easy to get. Even now that they are friends in real life too, spending more time together that he’d like to admit (time that, he has to say, he was enjoying way too much) the boy barely talked about himself. Hangyul doesn’t really think he does it on purpose, he’s just simply not used to share much. Which also explains why none of his other friends know about his fanboy life, and why he is a bit reluctant to let their groups merge. Hangyul obviously wouldn’t tell anyone, but he can’t really trust Seungyoun in these things, or Yohan for the matter.

Hangyul noticed he never talks about his family either. He tried asking, out of curiosity a couple of times, but Wooseok just answered his family was “a normal family with an only child”, and Hangyul’s all about respecting one’s boundaries, so he let that go pretty soon.

He, on the other hand, couldn’t be farther from the concept of “reserved”. According to his mum he was like this even as a child. One instance could be when she made him write on a diary every night to improve his writing, since he always voiced out how he wanted to be a novelist. His mum always likes to tell the story of how Hangyul would read his diary out loud to the whole family, just because he felt like it. That habit sort of stayed with him, meaning that he somehow shares too much information with people without even meaning to, just because he can’t really control what he says. (Which is also why basically the whole campus knows about him being an EXO fan and why girls sometimes go find him just to talk about their favourite group with a boy. Seungyoun says he should be honoured that so many girls go find him like that, Hangyul thinks it’s a bit weird.)

He would be lying though if he didn’t say that Wooseok being so reserved sometimes bothers him. Mainly because he feels that Wooseok knows so much about him already while Hangyul knows very little about him, except for his hobbies.

And despite all that, he still managed to have the biggest crush on Wooseok. Unbelievable.

There’s so much mystery around Wooseok, starting from his family, his private life, even what he wants to do in the future… even his real eye colour.

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Seungyoun asks him one night, as they’re eating dinner while doing a re-watch of Goblin. According to them, there’s never a wrong time to watch Goblin, anyway.

“What?” Hangyul replies absentmindedly, eyes flicking between the computer screen and his noodles.

“That you have a crush on a dude for the first time and you don’t even know what his eyes really look like.”

Hangyul stops eating and turns to look at him. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“I was just thinking about it.”

“You think of Wooseok while we watch Goblin?”

Seungyoun chuckles. “Ah, I see why you’re confused. Nah, my mind was just zoning out… and I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now anyway, so.”

Hangyul puts his cup back on the coffee table for a bit, thinking about the answer.

“I think… I mean, it does bother me a little… but it’s his choice if he wants to show me his eyes. He might have a reason not to show me.”

“Why would you possibly want to be so secretive about your _eye colour_ , of all things?” Seungyoun asks.

It’s a good fucking question. Hangyul doesn’t know. There’s many things he doesn’t know about Wooseok, and a lot of things he doesn’t get. He still likes him.

“I have no idea,” he answers truthfully. He wishes he had a better answer.

Seungyoun doesn’t answer after that, so Hangyul resumes his eating.

Their Goblin episode is interrupted once more after a while, by Hangyul’s ringtone.

“Who’s even calling you at eleven at night?”

“It’s... Wooseok?” he stared at his phone, almost in disbelief. First of all, Wooseok never calls. He prefers texts, all the time. And moreover, after 10 pm you usually never hear of him, ‘cause he goes offline and watches BTS shows.

“Wooseok?” he calls, tone as puzzled as he feels.

Silence on the line. Hangyul focuses and makes out a slow, barely audible breathing.

“Wooseok? Are you okay?” Seungyoun turns to him with a questioning expression, to which Hangyul just shakes his head as he still hasn’t got a reply from his friend.

Then finally, after what seems to be a century for him, Wooseok speaks.

“Can I come over?” calm, collected. As if he didn’t just scare the shit out of Hangyul by calling him randomly and not saying anything for a long while.

“I- I mean, yes? Of course you can come over… is everything okay?” he tries again, even if he doubts he’ll answer.

“I’ll be there soon.” He says as a goodbye, before closing the call.

“The fuck? He’s coming over?” Seungyoun asks.

“I guess. He just asked me if he can come over and then told me he’ll be here soon.”

“He sure is a weird one, man…”

But Hangyul can’t smile at the joke. He has a weird feeling in his gut. “Seungyoun, I think something’s wrong with him.”

“Yeah? No shit, dude lives with coloured lenses attached to his eyeballs.”

“I’m serious, it was weird…”

“The call, you mean?” he’s listening seriously now, so Hangyul nods.

“Well… everything will be clearer once he arrives here.”

Except it isn’t. Wooseok doesn’t even greet them, just walked straight into Hangyul’s room. He and Seungyoun exchange a quick look before Hangyul stands up in a flash and rushes behind him.

His gut was right. Wooseok looks like the world just fell over his shoulders; his eyes are bloodshot, skin around them red as if he cried and rubbed them a lot. His hands are trembling, and he looks like he could go back to crying in minutes.

“Shit,” Hangyul murmurs, and in a second he’s all over his friend, hugging him and making him lean to his chest, to which Wooseok surprisingly obliges, pliant under his touch. They stay there unmoving for what feels like centuries to Hangyul. Wooseok’s breathing stays steady, just occasionally sighing. He doesn’t even remember when that happens but he’s suddenly aware of their hands intertwining together, which makes his heart suddenly jump.

“Do you feel like talking?” he asks, tentatively, after Wooseok pulls back. He doesn’t move his hand, though.

“I just…” that’s the first words he says in a long time, his voice sounds rough. “I just had a fight with my parents.”

“Is… is everything better now?” Hangyul doesn’t know what else to say. If Wooseok is telling the truth, then it must have been a bad fight. Bad enough to make him run to Hangyul’s house after he cried like the world was ending.

“No, but… it will be. Can I spend the night here?”

“Of course… you can sleep here, I’ll go to the living- “

“Stay here.” It’s meant to sound like an order, but it’s more like a plead. And Hangyul is weak, so he just nods and lies down on bed, dragging Wooseok with him.

It’s silent for a while again, the only sound being Wooseok’s occasional sniffling. Hangyul has so many questions once again, but he knows that even if he asked they would remain unanswered, so he doesn’t talk. After a while, Wooseok asks with the smallest voice if he can turn the lampshade off, so he obeys. He can make up his silhouette thanks to the moonlight coming from the window, he’s taking off those lenses. Hangyul is almost tempted to look, try to make out colours to see how his eyes look like, but he knows Wooseok wouldn’t like that.

As he turns towards Hangyul to sleep, his eyes remain closed. All he can do is imitate him and silence his questions with sleep.

As he expected, Wooseok is already up when he wakes up the next morning. He stumbles in the kitchen and there he finds him having breakfast and chatting quietly with Seungyoun. One look at him and yes, he’s wearing lenses again.

“Good morning,” he mumbles grumpily, thinking he should have just looked last night.

“Morning, ‘Gyulie.” Wooseok answers, voice soft. Seungyoun just waves with his hand.

As he makes his coffee he hears them talking about assignments and music, so he guesses they’re pretending nothing happened. He’ll do the same.

______________________________________________________

“Things haven’t been fine in a long time.”

Hangyul turns to Wooseok, a puzzled expression on his face. That’s the first sentence he says in like half an hour, and it’s totally unrelated to what they were talking about. They met up today to wait for BTS’ comeback together, so Wooseok was giving him a head up about the concept and making him watch the teasers. So yeah, he’s pretty sure he’s not talking about BTS.

He waits for him to elaborate anyway, knowing that throwing all kinds of questions at him won’t make him talk faster.

“I mean with my parents,” Wooseok elaborates indeed, after a few minutes of silence. “Me coming out as gay at 16 surely wasn’t a good thing to begin with… even if we were never that close, even before. Then… well, I was the only boy in my class who was a K-Pop fan, they didn’t like that either. I… started collecting all this merch much later, you know? Before I won the scholarship I was never allowed to buy anything.”

“That... sounds awful.” It’s all Hangyul can say. He can’t say his mum is that happy seeing him buy all kinds of stuff for a group, but she always let him do his thing anyways. Both his parents just want him happy, which is why he can’t understand why Wooseok’s parents would deny that to their own son.

“Well… they weren’t happy about me choosing to be a theatre major anyway, they say it’s a waste of time and it’s not going to get me a good job. I actually want to become a film director in the long run, so really, I chose a good path.”

“I see you really well doing that,” Hangyul replies softly, with a smile. “You like to boss everyone around.”

He earns a push for that, not even strong enough to push him off the bed.

“Brat.” Wooseok says, but he’s smiling.

“Anyway, the other day… I went over for dinner, and they had his friends over as well… Depressed, middle aged people who think they’re doing well because they have a nice office job but actually get drunk every night and call it a good life. So of course they had to humiliate me in front of them, saying their kids major in Medicine and Law and whatever shit major they chose, that they’re set for a good life while I spend my money in useless CDs and I spend theirs for a useless tuition. That’s why I cried, because I was humiliated… What they say doesn’t really get to me anymore, but being there with all their friends…”

Hangyul nods. He doesn’t really know how to react to this, and the thought that Wooseok has kept this in for so long, without telling him (and he doubts he told anyone else, considering no one knows about his fanboy life anyway) makes him so sad. That, and he thinks he understands now why Wooseok is so reserved. Being judged for everything you do, or like, even for who you are, by the only people who should support you no matter what, surely marks you and leaves scars.

“I’m… really sorry, Wooseok… I didn’t know.” It’s all he can say instead. He feels really pathetic.

The boy seems to appreciate it anyway, ‘cause he scoots closer and rests his head on his shoulder. He pretends like that simple gesture didn’t make his heart almost jump out of his chest.

“Just so you know…” Hangyul adds after a while, Wooseok still cuddled against him, as he reloads the YouTube page once again waiting for the MV to drop. “I won’t judge you, ever. I think you’re awesome.” He can feel his friend smiling at that so he smiles too, out of instinct. Not because he’s whipped, of course.

Then, BTS’ music video is out and hell breaks loose.

________________________________________________________________

Something seems to shift between them after that day. Wooseok hangs out at their place more often now, and whenever they’re sitting together or lying together on Hangyul’s bed, he’s touchier than he ever was before. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that his poor heart was suffering the consequences, going at full speed all the time, but that isn’t Wooseok’s fault. Again, as Seungyoun would put it, he’s just whipped.

With this newly found closeness, though, he also finds out how much unrequited love can hurt sometimes. It’s hard not to reach out when Wooseok’s bangs stick out and fix them, it’s hard not to hug him when he would like to, and it’s freaking hard not to lean in for a kiss every time Wooseok sits too close and then has the audacity to turn his head to stare at him, way too close for Hangyul’s sanity. He sometimes wonders if he does that solely to provoke him, since he seems to be amused every time Hangyul feels his cheeks burning and pulls back awkwardly before he _actually_ kisses him. (Seungyoun thinks he’s doing it on purpose).

On top of it all, there’s some moments that Hangyul just can’t explain.

Sometimes he catches Wooseok staring at him. Not doing anything else really, just staring with a small smile on his face that Hangyul can’t read. He’s used to it, to not being able to read Wooseok’s silences, but when he stares it somehow feels different and he can’t understand.

He tried talking to his friends and his mum about it (another instance when he noticed he’s really the opposite of reserved) but all they were able to tell him was to confess and no, really, he’s not about that life, thank you. He feels a rejection from Wooseok would hurt more than he cares to admit.

So he stays like this, heart racing every time they’re close, losing his breath every time he catches Wooseok staring back at him, fighting the urge to kiss him.

Today is a bad day as well.

Hangyul got that the moment he opened the door to a very upset Wooseok. His eyes are all red again, but this time he looks like he’s still crying, or just stopped. He throws himself in Hangyul’s arms immediately and all he can do is hug him back, holding him tight.

“Is it them again?” he asks, before Wooseok has even the chance to say hi. All he gets in response is a nod, so he quickly closes the door behind them and drags him towards his room, away from Seungyoun and Yohan’s questioning looks.

It takes less of an hour of wait this time before Wooseok talks. It’s pretty messy and it’s hard to hear Wooseok’s muffled words since he refused to pull back from his chest.

“The… the albums for the group order arrived today…” he starts. It almost scares Hangyul how he doesn’t sound upset, in contrast with his look. His voice shows no emotion instead. “I asked them permission… to have that arrive there, since… it’s fucking huge, like four boxes of albums, so- so they opened them… they got so mad, I still hear them in my ears.”

Hangyul starts caressing his back out of instinct, to calm both Wooseok and himself.

“What did they say?”

“J-Just that they don’t want any of my shit in there again… and they’ll stop paying for school if I don’t get everything out by tonight.”

“Assholes,” it slips from Hangyul’s mouth before he can control himself. Wooseok lets out a humourless chuckle though, so it’s okay.

“B-but I don’t know what to do, Hangyul. Where do I put all the boxes? My dorm room is too small and my roommate will actually kill me…”

“Are you even asking, Wooseok? You can just drop everything here. My room isn’t that big but it’ll fit, it’s fine.”

Wooseok actually pulls back to look at him, surprise painted all over his face. “Would you do that for me? You’ll… have BTS merch scattered around for days… maybe a full week, depends on how much it’ll take me to do the sorting…”

“Then I’ll help you with that, and the shipping too, so it will be faster.” Hangyul doesn’t hesitate even for a second. And he means it, Wooseok knows he does.

Which is why, he thinks, something shifts in Wooseok’s eyes. He has no time to study it though because Wooseok is hugging him again, tighter this time. And of course he hugs him back.

“Do you think Seungyoun and Yohan would help us move the boxes?” he asks Wooseok after a while. They have yet to untangle from each other.

“We can ask…” he replies from his chest, softly.

“So let’s go? So we can also go kick your parents’ asses or something.”

Wooseok chuckles. “Wait… I have something to show you first.” He pulls back at that, leaving Hangyul so curious.

“What is it?”

He doesn’t reply. He just smiles at him, then turns around. Hangyul follows his movements, holding a breath back when he sees that what Wooseok is holding in his hand, as he just took them off, is a pair of contact lenses.

When he turns around, slowly, his eyes are closed. Hangyul realises he’s still holding his breath, so he lets go. And at the same time, Wooseok opens his eyes.

Hangyul swears he has a thousand heart attacks at once.

First of all. His eyes are RED.

He rubs his own eyes, making sure he isn’t just tripping. He checks again. Nope, they’re still red.

“W-what… are you a vampire?!” is the first, pathetic thing that comes out of his mind. Sue him, he was a fan of Twilight as a teenager.

Wooseok laughs. (Hangyul has the time to think that’s the cutest sound ever.) “There’s no such thing as vampires, ‘Gyulie. Are my eyes red?”

“Are…are you asking _me?_ ” Hangyul babbles. “Yes, they’re very red! Like blood red!”

“It will make sense in a second, I promise. I am… a shift.”

“You’re a what?”

“A shift. Very unoriginal name, if you ask me. Anyway, my eyes change colours accordingly to my emotions.”

Hangyul is two seconds away from calling the hospital. Or the cops.

“Are you kidding?”

Wooseok laughs, and then it happens, right in front of Hangyul’s incredulous look.

“Wait!! They’re… what the fuck? They’re lilac now!”

“Do you believe me?”

“This is insane. Your eyes change _colour._ They change colour, Wooseok!”

“Yeah, no shit, I know! It’s been like that ever since I was born. I wear lenses because I don’t really feel like letting everyone know my mood.”

The thing, other than the fact than Hangyul has no choice but to believe him since it literally just happened in front of him, is that it makes perfect sense. Wooseok is reserved. He hates to show his emotions, even to people like Seungyoun, who’s basically his friend too now. And having to put up with the thought that he’s constantly showing them to everyone just from his eyes is probably too much for him. It makes sense. Perfect sense. It’s still insane, though.

Hangyul knows he has to calm down, so he settles for asking questions.

“What does red mean?”

“Red means angry. Are they red again now?”

Hangyul nods. Red eyes, he decides, scare the shit out of him.

“That’s because it’s the main emotion I’m feeling now. I’m mad at my parents. Lilac means I’m amused.”

“You find me amusing?”

“Your reaction was priceless.”

“Try having your friend turn around with red eyes boring holes onto yours, then let’s see if you’re not scared.” Hangyul mumbles, more like sulks, but he won’t acknowledge that. Wooseok just keeps chuckling anyway.

When they’re sure Hangyul won’t have a heart attack they stand up to go ask for help to Yohan and Seungyoun.

“Care to share why your eyes are literally red?” is the first thing Seungyoun asks as they come out of his room. Yohan gasps behind him.

“They’re not only red, but it’s a long story.”

“Oh… are you a shift?” Yohan asks. Hangyul almost trips over his feet while Seungyoun just stares at him in disbelief.

“How do you know about it?” Wooseok, the only calm one, asks. His eyes are still red.

“Junho is too! His eyes turn red when he’s embarrassed, it’s really cute!”

“Oh God, please don’t start now.”

“It’s different for every shift,” Wooseok answers with a small smile. “Mine turn red when I’m angry.”

“Why are you angry?” Seungyoun asks, looking at Wooseok straight in the eyes. Hangyul doesn’t understand how he’s not freaking out.

“My parents pissed me off.”

“His parents are assholes.” Hangyul quickly adds. He knows Seungyoun is smart enough to figure out it was their fault both times that Wooseok came in their house crying. “Speaking of, would you help me and ‘Seok carry four boxes of BTS albums out of their house and in here?”

“Jesus fuck, four boxes?” Yohan looks like he would rather stab himself with the spoon he’s using.

“If I say yes,” Seungyoun interrupts, “Will you give me your cute friend’s number? I want to ask him out.”

“Which cute friend?”

“I believe he’s called Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok raises an eyebrow, smiling amused. His eyes turn lilac again, even if briefly. Seungyoun doesn’t budge.

“What makes you think he’d go out with you?”

“I can always try and charm him. So, do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Wooseok shakes his hand. Yohan just stands up, knowing if Seungyoun is in he has no choice.

Seungyoun starts laughing like a madman as they walk towards Hangyul’s car.

“What is it?” he hears Yohan ask.

“It’s just that we look too funny. Four gays on a mission, that will come back with four fucking boxes full of BTS albums. This is comedy gold.”

“Your sense of humour is shit,” Hangyul nags, unlocking his car. “Wooseok stays shotgun.”

“Sure, shorties stay ahead as usual.” His friend provokes him, much to Yohan’s amusement. Hangyul is almost tempted to hit him, if it wasn’t for the expression on Wooseok’s face. He looks a bit pissed off, but his eyes are lilac again. This time it stays a bit more than a few seconds.

He repeats to himself that he’s not whipped as he starts his car.

Wooseok’s parents look like the plainest set of parents on earth.

Hangyul didn’t spare them many looks, as Wooseok entered alone at first and only called them when they had to move the boxes, eyes looking crimson again.

It’s still hard for him to stand the thought that two plain, boring adults like them have the power to hurt Wooseok, make him cry so much, humiliate him. They shouldn’t be able to. Not when Wooseok is so special, so precious, and they’re just…plain.

Seungyoun and Yohan seem to be thinking the same thing, he notices. As soon as Wooseok gave them the okay to enter, they surrounded Wooseok immediately, as if somehow their common intention is to shield Wooseok from them.

Wooseok’s eyes shift again sometime as Hangyul drives. He notices it late, because he’s driving and because Wooseok is looking out of the window.

“What does yellow mean?” he asks quietly. The boy turns towards him with a smile.

“It means I’m comfortable.” He states. Hangyul lets go of the steering wheel for a second to hold his hand.

____________________________________________________

Hangyul has never hosted a group order this big. He’s starting to think he dodged a bullet. Wooseok is lucky that he loves, him, really, ‘cause nothing but love could make him do this.

They’re literally drowning in posters, albums, and photocards. Oh, also Polaroids, so many Polaroids.

“Where do I put the J-Hope Polaroids again?” he asks Wooseok, who’s sitting on the floor surrounded by albums. His eyes are bright green; he says it means he’s happy.

He still has to get used to his eyes, but that surely didn’t affect his crush: if anything, it makes him even more smitten.

“In that pile over there, next to the Jin ones.” He replies half-heartedly, gaze focused on yet another album.

“You know, you’re lucky I actually recognise them. Imagine if I didn’t, how would I help you?”

Wooseok looks up, lips curled in a small smile, eyes shining. “If you didn’t recognise them, you’d learn their names and faces just to help me.”

“I can’t believe you. No, I wouldn’t!” Wooseok throws him a look, as if he doesn’t believe him. He’s right. Hangyul doesn’t believe himself either.

A while later, when he’s moving another Jungkook photocard in the right pile, he turns to look at Wooseok. For no real reason, actually, he just wants to see his face. He sees he’s sitting still, staring at something in the album (he reaches over and sees it’s a Jimin picture). His eyes are blue now.

“What does blue mean?”

Wooseok seem to blush a little, it’s adorable. “Emotional.”

Hangyul smiles. “Looking at pictures of Jimin makes you emotional?”

“Shut up.”

Several hours later they’re finally done with the sorting, leaving them both with too much plastic wrap to deal with and several threatening-looking piles of albums.

“I don’t have enough energy to deal with anything else now,” Hangyul starts. Wooseok doesn’t even reply, just hums and settles in his newly found favourite spot, which seems to be Hangyul’s shoulder. He even scoots closer, holding on his shirt like a little kid. When he looks up at him with a smile his eyes are still green. Hangyul swears his heart misses a couple of beats. The urge to kiss him right there is so strong that he physically has to pull back a little, turning his head.

“Can I ask you something?” he says, mainly to get out of the awkward moment.

“Sure,” Wooseok retorts, completely unfazed.

“Have I seen all colours? Or… there’s more?”

“There’s so much more…” Wooseok has started rubbing his hand gently against his side and Hangyul has a hard time focusing on his words instead of that simple touch, that seems to be burning him. “There’s a lot of shades, some that even I can’t recognise, ‘cause I usually wear lenses anyway…but also, they turn grey when I’m sad… purple when I’m scared…”

Hangyul wraps his arms around him protectively before he can even notice or control what he’s doing. “I don’t want to see those.”

Wooseok lets out a low chuckle and soon after that he feels something soft against his cheek. His lips. Wooseok is kissing his cheek. Hangyul swears his fine and he didn’t just die on the spot.

“Maybe not those… but I think you’re going to like this one.”

He turns his head instantly, but Wooseok’s eyes are already closed. So he waits, focusing instead on how prettily his long eyelashes sit on his cheeks, and how much he wants to bop his nose, and how kissable his lips are.

“Look at me,” Hangyul swears he can feel his breath on his face.

“I already am.” He whispers. Somehow, their hands have found each other and he has no intention of letting go.

Then, Wooseok opens his eyes and he swears he loses his breath for a second. His eyes are in the softest, prettiest shade of pink he’s ever seen. He’s looking right at him, smiling, relaxed, as if he didn’t just kill Hangyul by being the most gorgeous boy in the world with the prettiest eyes.

“What… what does pink mean?” he asks, even if he thinks he knows the answer already.

Wooseok still hasn’t stopped smiling. “It means I’m in love.”

That’s all it takes. One simple sentence and Hangyul swears he can’t breathe, heart racing, mind going full speed even if he can’t think properly.

So he does the only thing he can do: he leans in, meeting Wooseok halfway in a kiss. It’s so sweet, their lips moving together, Wooseok’s free hand flying up to caress his nape, pulling him closer. As if he can’t get enough, as if he wants Hangyul to never stop kissing him.

“I love you, too.” Hangyul manages to say before Wooseok kisses him again.

They barely take time to breathe, separating just for a couple of seconds before they’re kissing again, and again, ignoring Yohan’s screeches in the living room about Junho and Seungyoun’s laugh, ignoring the texts from them that ask them if they’re going to join them for dinner. Soon enough Wooseok has found his place on Hangyul’s lap, arms circling his neck so he doesn’t get away. As if Hangyul would.

Instead, he grips his hips tight and pulls him even closer, kissing him as if it’s their last day.

They separate only after what feels like hours. Hangyul has moved them both on his bed, he’s still holding Wooseok tight. They’re not even talking, just staring at each other, sometimes smiling, sometimes leaving small kisses on each other’s face.

Wooseok’s eyes are still pink.

“You know,” Hangyul tells him after a while “I love you, but I still love Jongin more than you.”

Wooseok pushes him, feigning annoyance. “Okay, asshole. I love Jimin more than you anyways.” His eyes turn lilac.

Hangyul chuckles, “Liar…” his expression softens anyways, and he leans in for another kiss.

If anyone in the future asks him what love is, he knows what his answer will be.

Love is the colour pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I'd love to hear your opinions on it, so if you have time spare a comment! 
> 
> p.s. i changed a part of the prompt, the one where wooseok accidentally forgets to wear his lenses, because i couldn't seem to be able to fit that in the story i created. I hope its not a problem for the person who submitted this, if it is I'm sorry!! feel free to kick my ass once authors are revealed hhh
> 
> Sending love xx


End file.
